Stalkings of Dinozzo
by Six-Helix
Summary: But the life that no longer trust another human being and no longer forms ties to the political community is not a human life any longer. Martha Nussbaum
1. Default Chapter

It had been nearly 7 years since Anthony had left this world and yet he was still there living in little L.T. the child that everyday seemed to be more like his father than anyone truly wanted to admit. Kate leaned back in her chair at NCIS thinking about her new promotion and her team. When Morrow had retired Gibbs took over leaving Kate with the reins of her very own team consisting of McGee, and several new kids one of which seemed eerily familiar to Gibbs in a sense that he had the same icy cold blue eyes. She sighed as she saw the elevator door open but was shocked at who entered the offices.

Commander Rabb walked in with his slow steady gait towards the desk of Special Agent Caitlin Todd. His brown hair was slightly graying but he still held the handsome flyboy look he always held. He was wearing his dress whites for some reason, Kate thought, probably a case. As he came to her desk he took off his cap and spoke in his normal voice.

"Special Agent Todd, good morning."

"Hello to yourself Commander."

"May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course. Take a seat."

"Alright." he said as he sat in the chair opposite her, his hands went to the brief case that Kate hadn't even noticed pulling out a rather large file he spoke in his soft voice. "I am here about a case you have been working on for nearly seven years..."

"You mean?"

"Yes the murder of Anthony Dinozzo, the father, I believe of your son."

"Yes he is...what do you know?"

"As you know the man he killed was a hired assassin, another one fell into our hands a few weeks ago and gave up some information on the possible mastermind of his murder. We didn't accept it at first until we took what he gave us freely and matched it with the exact information from the case."

"How did you....?"

"Well we have a resource upstairs." with that he pointed to Gibbs' office and grinned his flyboy smile. "Anyway after matching the information we came here directly to tell you so you could inicate the investigations yet again."

"Well get to the point who did he give up?"

"We don't know his real name all we know is that he goes by Six, he has been involved in over 43 murders and seems to have a knack for attacking law enforcement. In fact when Dinozzo worked for Baltimore PD he was involved in a shooting, during which Dinozzo was shot three times in the chest he was saved by his partner Konts who is now the Chief of Police in Balitimore. The shooter was another hired assassin hired to kill a politician, Dinozzo stopped this act and was then the subject of a hit a few months later. Again he stopped the assassin but he was wounded in the process, I believe it was a bullet to the left knee cap. This caused him to stop playing sports like football, later he was sent to NCIS and here he was until Six ordered another hit apparently on the team." Rabb paused before looking at the agent before him she was in shock and tears were beginning to form. Quickly he stood up and walked to her side of the desk crouching next to her, a hand fell on her shoulder as he spoke softly, "Agent Todd, I know this has to be hard to hear but I don't believe that Dinozzo's death was an accident or that this Six character will stop until he wipes out his family completely. Sturgis sent me here to tell you this and to help protect you and your son. I have friends in high places, some of them remember you from your secret service days. If anyone will make it out of this whole thing it will be you and your son."

"Thank you Commander...what do I need to do?"

"First call Gibbs and your team, then get your son out of school and bring him here. After that we will talk about this as a whole."

I know this is a short post but it is all I could do at the moment...hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Jethro Gibbs slowly moved from the director's office. He walked the few feet down to the breezeway that lingered above the bullpen. His sharp icy hues had spotted the JAG Commander from the tinted windows above, he had watched him enter the bullpen and make his way to Kate's desk. His hands gripped the rail as the Commander left and he called out over the bullpen. "Agent Todd, my office now." He turned, his jacket swaying lightly as he moved to his office. His jaw was clenched tight and he held that look like he was about to grapple someone.

Kate looked up and nodded, her hands pushing the chair back as she stood. "McGee get the team together and meet me in Gibbs' office in exactly 3 minutes. Got it?"

"Understood Kate."

"Good," with that she headed up the stairs. Her long legs carried her to his office door quickly, she took one second to compose herself before hurriedly pushing the door open. "You wanted to see me Director."

"Kate sit down, we need to talk." She did as she was told, taking a seat before his desk. Her legs crossed and her arms folded in her lap.

"What do we need to talk about sir?"

"First off, in my office you don't need to be an inferior. We know each other too damn well. And secondly, I assume Rabb told you what I already know?"

"Yes he did Gibbs. I need a team to pick up L.T. at school, Commander Rabb will be returning shortly and requested that the two of us were in this building. I will also need the complete use of my team and another team for this investigation."

"You are not working this investigation Kate, it's too risky."

"With all do respect Director, if anyone has a right to work this case it is I. I know more about Tony's homelife and more about the case then most would care to think about. I also have plenty of inside informants that could help us with this. He was primarily stationed in Baltimore at the time, and thus any contacts that the agency has on Baltimore hitmen would be of great use."

"Alright, fine you can work it but not as the lead. I'm putting your team as well as Sterili's team under my command."

"You in the field Director? Talk about risky, wouldn't that be a bit conflicting?"

"Not as much as you being lead Todd." He glared at her, if she was going to be like this she better damn well expect him to throw it right back.

"Very well sir, you are point. I still retain full command over my team and assume second in command over Sterili's considering of the two teams I still retain seniority. Unless you too want to remove that fact Director." She had him, hook, line, and sinker. Word for word, it was exactly what he had taught her and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Very well Agent Todd, get your team and meet me downstairs in the operations room. I'll send Riggs' team after L.T. and bring him back here, he can stay with Ducky for awhile. Dismissed." He turned in his chair his sharp eyes once more glaring over the bullpen as he watched his agents scurry about.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate walked out of his office, and briskly slammed his door. Her dark eyes met up with McGee's. "Good job McGee, lets go I'll brief you and the team on the way to the Op room." She took off, each of her finely toned legs took her the length of the way in quick easy steps. Her hand fell upon the door handle and she applied the slightest pressure, pushing the door in she led her team into the darkened operations room. Standing by the video screen was Director Gibbs, his head set was preped and the the video relay was also in the ready. Sterili and his team were in their seats eagerly awaiting the Director's comments.

"Director, what of Riggs? Has he picked up L.T. yet?"

"He is on his way there now, the school has your son in the office and we are awaiting him to be brought here."

"Thank you sir."

"Alright men, take your seats." Gibbs waited until both teams were seated before he signaled for the video to begin. "I'm sure all of you at some point in your careers have heard of Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, some may have even been privledged to know him. Though I do know you know of the murder case that has forever darkened the eyes of my agents and this agency. We have some information men, it appears that the death of Agent Dinozzo was a hit upon our agency. Our people have been tracked for seven years by one of Baltimore's most notorious criminals." Gibbs stepped down from the upper deck and signaled for Commander Rabb to begin speaking.

"This murderer goes by the call name Six. I know, its an unusual name however it has a deadly background. 'Six' is known for his six shot pattern when he commits murders. As you can see by these autopsy photographs, he uses one shot to the forehead, one between the eyes, one in the mouth, one to the heart, and just to make it even he uses one to the right breast. This man does not play around, his signature style also follows a signature amount of murders. It's called the 6:6:6, or in body terms 6 shots, 6 victims, in 6 days. He went on a killing spree about five years ago and then just vanished. Though we have a feeling that he is going to resurface to finish his vendetta against the Dinozzo family. A few days ago we intercepted a witness to Agent Dinozzo's shooting, he is one of our own men. Which leads us to believe that there are not only moles in our agency and in NCIS but also that he maybe one of us."

"Excuse me Commander, where did this intel come from? I mean JAG isn't exactly a retrieval network for intel." Sterili piped in, and Rabb only smiled.

"You are correct Agent Sterili, our intel came not only from our witness but also from a UC that was placed by Agent Fornell seven years ago. Though, I do believe Tobias is the right one to explain this particular part of the tale."

Fornell smiled as he exited from the shadows. "Thank you Commander, and as he said for the past seven years we have had an undercover agent in the heart of Six's operations. He has been a hitman among other things and today, well today he is here to explain the inner operations of Six's dealings." Fornell's eyes fell upon the shadows towards the rear of the room, two hands came into the light as they gripped the railing. Slowly the silouhette exited the shadows and appeared before the agents. Gasps echoed the room as the characteristic brown hair and handsome features graced NCIS headquarters once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs head had fallen to his chest sometime before Fornell had made his appearence, of course he had known. He and Ducky both had known full well that Dinozzo was alive, and that knowledge had kept him going for sometime after his 'death.' He had always told himself that he would one day tell Kate that Tony had never died that day, but for some reason he had kept the knowledge quiet kept it hidden. And now as he knew Tony would be reappearing in the wings of NCIS he couldn't hide his secret. He felt her eyes burning into him after Tony had moved from the shadows and for the first time during this mission briefing he met her eyes with his own.

"You bastard...you knew this whole time!" She had stood by now, her dark eyes piercing through him. For some reason he thought that was his job, to have his eyes just cut through a person. He sighed lightly but remained seated.

"Yes Kate I knew, I was the one that suggested him to Fornell."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Why don't you ask him Kate, he is the one that requested this." Her eyes turned to Dinozzo and she snorted her hands waving at him, she had no want to even see him at the moment.

"Agent Todd, you are disrupting this briefing. If you need to speak with me and wish to have an explaination wait until later. If you can't handle that I am sure Director Gibbs can escort you downstairs." Anthony Dinozzo had sure changed, he was still the same looking person but his attitude and the way he presented himself was so different. He had a scar across his left cheek, his dark eyes were no longer soft and playful but rather hard and cold. He wasn't fun loving, no not any more. There was no spirit left in the person before them.

Kate glared at him, but she took her seat. Her legs crossed and she felt a hand come on her shoulder, she turned her head. It was McGee, he leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear.

"Calm down Boss, when it's time you'll know it." He released her shoulder at her nod and leaned back in his seat. Gibbs' eyes caught the movements. The team she led was exceptional, they worked well together and combined they had nearly a 100 conviction rate. Which was amazing considering the job.

"Alright, as you all know for seven years I have been deep undercover in Six's organization. The one thing we knew before hand was that they have been in organized crime for much longer than any gang in the Baltimore area. We found out early in the investigation that they are actually the Hex's. I do believe you all are familiar with the hexagon murders? They happened about 70 years ago, biggest murder case in the history of New England. And the longest unsolved, if you notice the 6:6:6 signature makes a distinct pattern"

On the video screen the 6 pattern was put together six times line to line, the group together made a perfect hexagon. "In 70 years we never realized that all along they were continuing this pattern, and Six, lets just say he is no copycat. He is one of the original Hex brothers."

"Excuse me sir, but what was your role in the system. After all was it not this group of people that were after you 7 years ago." Sterili chimed in, he was always the question asker.

"My role? I am second in command of Six's assassin operations, and me no. Anthony Dinozzo was the target of a hit, the man before you...is nothing more than a ghost."

"Are you telling us that you aren't Agent Dinozzo?"

"I very much was the man you speak of, but when that name became too dangerous to have I changed idenities. Dinozzo is dead, and the sooner you all learn that fact the safer it will be."

"Are we privleged enough to know the new idenity? Or is it best we learn to call you ghost, for safety of course." Kate spoke in that icy tone that made everyone know that she had been under Gibbs' command at one time.

"Why yes you may know what my new idenity is Agent Todd, I am Agent Jackson Montgomery."

"Fitting sir."

"Isn't it just? Anyway back to this, for seven years I have been working closely with this sect. We know that they have new targets, two of which are NCIS agents, one of which is a child. Agents Todd and Gibbs are the two highest priority to protect. Leroy Anthony Dinozzo, is a medium level priority. He will be kept here along with the two mentioned Agents under the protection of Fornell's team. Of course led by myself, the three teams that will be working this case are," He pulled three agent files and tossed them down before him. "Todd, Sterili, and Riggs. These teams will be under my charge and the charge of Agent Fornell. Commander Rabb are you willing to go into the field with them?"

"Yes sir, do you need any other bodies?"

"Actually yes, we could use the Colonel if you don't mind."

"No problem sir."

"Very well, Rabb and Mac will be under Todd's team. Gibbs will also be co-leader for that team. The seven of them will be alpha team, Sterili you are beta, and Riggs shall be delta. I will need the leaders of these teams to remain here, the rest of you get your gear we will be leaving in exactly one hour."

The team's nodded and stood before leaving the area quickly. Tony stood there, his arms crossing before he began to speak once more.

"As you all know this assignment has a certain amount of risk involved, including loss of life. I have a unit of vehicles for this operation, they are amphibious of course. The command unit is pictured on the screen now." A black vehicle appeared behind him, he moved out of the way and the amphibious suv came into view completely.

It could seat a team of 11 comfortably, but only 7 people would be in this one for the case. the front was bullet proof tinted glass, you could push buttons to make gun holes appear for quick defense. Inside were bucket seats and beneath the floor was a cargo hold full of weapons and other useful gadgets. On the top hatch was an assortment of lights, everything from UV to flourescent. There were compartments on either side of the cab that also held weapons and gadgets, mostly bombs that could only be opened from the inside of the cab with fingerprint identification. On the back of this SUV were two grappling hooks, and towing mechanisims. Six tires finished the deal making this vehicle almost as tough looking as a Bradley tank. It was armor plated and clearly very close to being indestructible.

Their eyes widened as the arsenal of vehicles continued. A small version of the SUV, then a multipurpose motorcycle that included rocket launching technology. Three boats were also added upon the screen a 25 foot long diver, a small rescue boat, and something that was dubbed 'The Inflitrator.'

"Sir why would be needed vehicles like this?" This time Rabb spoke up, something Tony had not been expecting at all. He smiled though and leaned against the wall.

"Considering the fact that Six runs a completely amphibious operation and the fact that we will be doing a full assualt against him, the idea makes perfect sense. Good question Commander. Now I would like to introduce you to my team," Tony turned around and whistled. The rear door opened and three men entered, the first one was tall and shady. He was definitely a nightstalker, that was obvious with the way he prefered shadows and how he glared at the light. The second man was a bit more personable, he had to be the eyes for when he stood there they were constantly sweeping. Already they had taken in the distance between hand and gun for each agent. The third man was a computer geek, obvious in every way for he looked much like McGee. From behind them all however walked a fourth agent, his red flowing hair shimmered lightly as he padded right up to Tony and took a stance at his side. His dark eyes studied the room, his lips curling lightly as he watched them all. "This is M, he is the best agent on this team next to me of course." There was the typical Tony, that smile that attitude. "He is a Canaan Dog, the Israelis' use them as Army and Police dogs. I use him for everything there is."


	5. Chapter 5

By now all had returned to their desks, including Tony. He now sat across from Kate, he had removed an agent from the team and was now removing them from their desk as well. M laid down between the two desks, his brown eyes watching everything. As Gibbs somberly walked up the aisle between the rows of desks, M stood on alert. His hackles stood on end, tail curling tightly as he yodeled a warning call over the whole bullpen. Tony turned, his hand going out flat as he lowered it slowly. M laid down his mouth shutting though his eyes never removed from Gibbs as he stopped before Kate's desk.

"I just got word about Riggs' team."

"And?"

"Kate...they were attacked, they didn't make it."

"What about my son Gibbs!" Kate was on her feet, her hands gripping at the edge of the desk turning her knuckles white as she tried to remain calm. All eyes had turned on her, even Tony's. He was also standing, moving towards the two of them.

"They...they took him Kate..."

She closed her eyes, her body fell abruptly back into the chair. She moved her hands to cover her face, her fingers entering her hair in frustration. She felt a hand on her shoulder and swung a fist blindly at it's owner. Suprisingly it was Tony, he was slugged in the chest and thrown back. "Easy Kate..."

"Easy! Easy! You want me to be easy when my son is out there missing! You want me to be easy because your pathetic existance could make me lose my son!" She was standing once more her hands gripping at his shirt and raising it by the collar. She felt to arms fall around her waist and she was pulled back kicking and scratching at the strong arms of the former marine. "Let me go Gibbs!" She yelled cutting deep into his flesh with her finger nails.

"I will not let you go until you've calmed down, we aren't going to let anything happen to L.T. and you damned well know that. I love that boy too damn much to see him get hurt. Now go downstairs and cool off!" He let her go after turning her in the direction of the elevator and sending her towards it.

Tony sighed, he fixed his shirt but his eyes followed her into the elevator. M had stood during the ordeal and though he had been given the at ease command earlier he couldn't help but want to attack anything that came close to his master. "Plotz M, plotz." He spoke softly before returning his attention to Gibbs. "What else do we know?"

"That you are a stuck up bastard, and a horribly good agent."

"Well, thank you too Gibbs. But what I need to know is about my son and the team in question."

"He may be your blood Tony, but he isn't your son unless she tells you different. As for the team, you know as much as I do." Tony sighed but nodded and returned to the desk, he lowered himself to it once more and tried to relax as he began to work again.

It was sometime later when Kate returned, her body slowly sat back within her chair. She had been crying and no one could deny that, her tear stained cheeks and her red glossy eyes gave it all away. She wiped her cheeks slowly before attempting to read a file.

"Kate, will you at least talk to me?"

"I'm trying to read something Dinozzo."

"Come with me, we need to talk..." He spoke softly standing and walking towards her, his hand falling to her shoulder. She nodded and stood slowly and followed him to the breezeway.

His hands gripped the railing as his back was to her, "Gibbs never told me about L.T. until I was already too deep to get out Kate, if I had known..."

"Don't even say that, you would have taken the case no matter what. You were a hotshot and look what its gotten you."

"Hey now, then I was a hotshot yes. But now? Do you honestly think a hotshot would stand before you like this?"

"You would, so yes."

"Since when were you so pig headed? Nevermind, I don't want the answer to that question." He mumbled before turning to look at her, "You know I loved you, during this mission I've thought about you and our son and you two kept me alive. Now knowing you want nothing of me, that hurts Kate."

"You want to know what hurts Tony? Do you really want to know? Cause personally I don't think your ready for that answer." She snorted, her eyes turned wild on him before they darted away. She grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground as an explosion rippled through the bullpen.


	6. Chapter 6

The glass shattered sending sprays of sharp flying objects sailing across the bullpen, the whole building shoke as a car bomb drove through the glass downstairs. He hit the breezeway floor, eyes turning up in time to see her go flying off the breezeway. His hands reached out to her, he tried to grab her but she flung against the railing before falling to the bullpen below. He yelled her name, but nothing was heard. The eerie silence that occurs just after a bomb was holding tight to the building. When the noise came back it was explosive, loud and over bearing.

"KATE!" Tony screamed once more, his hands grabbing the railing viciously as he saw her on the ground below. Her eyes were closed, her body limp against the ground. She had landed on her back, and the darkness had taken her. Blood trickled from her forehead and some ran from her arms. Glass was embedded into her skin, he took all this in before turning and gazeing over the bullpen. It was on fire, desks were everywhere and people were running up the stairs.

Gibbs ran down from his office, his icy hues burning with anger. "EVERYONE UPSTAIRS NOW!" He shouted over the noise, his hands gripped Tony's shoulder before he started to head downstairs. His long legs moved him quickly down thte steps almost like he was still a field man, he launched himself off the stairs before landing with a slight grunt upon one knee. His icy hues strained to see Kate's limp form, but he couldn't get to her. The flames roared and bellowed as the swept over the bullpen. "I CAN"T GET HER TONY!" He bellowed back to the young man, who in turn gave him a nod. He turned himself and ran to the operations room, his gear was laid out upon a table. His hands fell over an item and he ran out breaking the fire hose container before launching himself over the side of the breezeway.

His hands held firm to the fire hose as he fell towards the bullpen floor, in his mouth was a d-clamp. He landed on both legs with ease, his arms moving quickly to grab her body and lift it enough for him to wrap the hose around her. He finished it off with the D-clamp securing her weight. "PULL HER UP!" He shouted to Gibbs, who immediately began to pull her from the ground. Tony turned, his eyes darting over the bull pen quickly before he took off once more this time to get himself out of the reach of the fire.

Gibbs pulled her to the railing, and reached out lifting her limp form in his arms before pulling her over. He felt two hands help lift her and together the two men carried her into the Op room. Tim looked down on her closed eyes and bleeding forehead as they moved her onto one of the tables where gear had been laying. He was pushed aside as Gibbs stood over her, his hands falling on her forehead before slidding to her neck. She had a pulse, he sighed with relief before checking for any major injuries. From what he could tell outwardly she was fine, it was the internal that he had no idea about.

"Do we know how this started?" He asked turning around to Sterili who was going over the video records from just before the bomb went off.

"Sir a car was driven into the main entrance, it exploded and it appears the damage stretches from the bullpen down to the morgue."

"Show me video of the morgue."

"We can't sir..."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because the video feed was lost at the bomb's explosion."

"Show it to me backwards, from right before the explosion till we lost feed."

"Yes sir." Behind him appeared the video feed show Ducky working on a body and Palmer eagerly taking notes. Ducky's head raised and he slowly backed away as the feed died.

"We have been infiltrated Agent Sterili, get the remaining teams together and get them up here now!" Gibbs snarled his icy hues were angry as they turned on Tim. "Show me Abby's lab. See if they have gotten there yet." Tim nodded and switched to the video feed from Abby's lab, she was standing at her computer. Her back was to the door but she looked up at the monitor with that knowing look. In the reflection of her screen shadows could be made out.

"Bring those images up McGee." Tim hurridely typed in code, his fingers moving quickly across the keyboard as he focused in on the screen and picked up the images. He switched programs as he tried to make them clearer.

"Sir all we can get is shadows, the screen was at an angle but you can tell they are in bullet-proof vests with what looks like...NCIS issued gear sir."

"Damn it! Where is Dinozzo!"

Tony laid on the burning bullpen floor, his hands were over his mouth and nose as he tried to regain his breath. The smoke was getting the better of him, he coughed before attempting to pull himself up the stairs once more. His hands grabbing the rail as he tried to drag his body limply up to the breezeway. He felt a tug on his shoulder then felt teeth sink into his flesh. His eyes turned to see M pulling him up the stairs, well helping to pull him up the stairs the only way he knew how.

Ducky's body was firmly planted against the floor, a gun to the back of his head. "Why are you doing this? You are one of us."

"Doctor Mallard, do you really think I didn't know about Dinozzo? I brought him into my militia only until I knew how much you all did. I've worked here long enough to know how to deal with NCIS." The gun was pushed harder against his skull making Ducky give a muffled groan as his face was thrown against the floor. Palmer was unconscious on the floor his body leaning against the door of the morgue. The gun was removed before the gunman backed up, raising his rifle he threw it across the old man's head. Blood flew from the impact as Ducky's world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sterili get a team together, we need to retake that morgue. That is the primary entrance, easy to intrude and we need to be able to cut them off. McGee keep working on that video feed, we need to get something down there. And we need to find out how many people we've lost, if there are enough people for a recon team we need it quickly." Gibbs spoke, he was taking charge like he always did. His jaw was clenched, his face chiseled with an odd look. Not his normal don't mess with me but something else, for those that didn't know him they would think it was simply an evil look an angry one but those who knew him could see his jaw quiver and smell the fear and worry just radiating off him.

McGee nodded, but paused placing a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Everything is going to work out boss, we'll get the job done. You've trained us well sir." He spoke softly before going to work on the videos.

The room became earthly silent when the door swung open, Tony fell inside it being dragged by M. The dog was snarling and growling as he drug the limp figure inside the room. Tony had had just enough strength to open the door before collapsing. His eyes were closed but he was very much conscious, he was choking on the smoke infested air. He felt hands grip his shoulders and prop him up, he felt the cold wall of the room before he could push his eyes to open.

Staring back at Gibbs and McGee were two very red eyes, they were sullen and weak but that typical Tony lingered there. He smiled lightly then coughed, "It's kinda smokey down there." He spoke barely over a whisper before leaning back against the wall. Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's cheek, and the two locked eyes. Tony just smiled, and that made Gibbs nod slighlty. "How's Kate?" He asked, his voice still barely above a croak.

Gibbs hand fell away and he moved back a bit so Tony could see her unconscious form, "She is unconscious, but it appears like there is no external damage. We'll know more when she wakes up."

"Alright...what do we know?" Gibbs and the remaining agents filled Tony in.

NCISNCIS

Ducky slowly opened his eyes, he felt blood flowing freely down his cheek and wished to reach up and wipe it off. But his hands were still bound, he leaned up using his age old legs for support as he looked about the room. Palmer's cold body was laying near the demolished wall, he was missing an arm and what appeared to be part of his face. Ducky sighed and shook his head slightly, the young man had been one of the better apprentices he had had but he had met a horrible end. And for some reason, Ducky saw just another body on his table rather than Palmer.

He moved weakly, his body lurching slightly as he tried to get to the end of an autopsy table that was only half remaining. He was bound not by handcuffs, but by the plastic cuffs police and NCIS used when more than one perptrator went into custody at once. He lowered himself, almost into a kneel so his wrists would be parallel to the jagged edge and slowly he began to work at the cuffs trying to cut them.

NCISNCIS

Tony gazed over Kate's unconscious body, he was kneeling next to her with one hand on his knee and the other placed gently upon her cheek. There was no doubt that he loved this woman, it was there in his eyes like it had always been. His fingers trailed over her cheek as he stood, tears were welled up in his eyes and he shook his head to rid himself of them. "Alright, Sterili it's time to deploy." He spoke bluntly and was recieved by several nods before they exited the doors. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"We are going to retake this building Dinozzo," Gibbs spoke standing beside him, those incredilous blue hues resting on the wavering frame of the younger agent.

"It's not the building that I'm worried about..."

"I know Tony, they will both come out of this fine. I promise you..."

"Don't make promises you know you may never be able to keep Gibbs." Tony said, his hands pushing him off the counter as he went to look at the video feed. "Boss...look at this." On the live feed from outside movement could be seen and lots of it, Tony pointed not at what was moving but at what was in their hands. About that time the sounds of machine gun fire could be heard ripping through the building. There was a whizz as a bullet slammed into the door of the ops room.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes found the darkness somehow uncomforting, she groaned as her hands reached out for the light. Though they were met by a pair of strong and soft hands, "G..G.." She tried to speak, but her words were hazy and her mind was letting go of the light once more.

"Shh Kate, you fell you are going to be just fine." Tony was sitting by her, his eyes scanning her face as the bullets continued to fly around the bullpen. Gibbs was stationed in front of the video feed watching as Sterili's team was bombarded by gun fire.

"T...Tony..." She clutched his hand hard pulling him towards her, she was frightened and the noise was making it worse as she dug her nails into his skin.

"Easy Kate...it's alright, you're going to be just fine don't worry please just calm down." He spoke softly, his fingers stroking her wrist as his skin began to bleed. His eyes never left her's even as Gibbs slammed his fist in the table behind them, he kept his attention focused on her. His brown eyes beginning to well with tears as her hues closed once more, and she recedeed into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Tony stood and turned around, his eyes slightly red but no sign of the tears other wise lingering there. "What is it Boss?"

"It's Sterili, his team was gunned down." Gibbs spoke flatly, his tone cold and ominous as his hands reached out to grab a vest and gun.

"Oh no you don't Gibbs, I'm the FBI agent and I'm going to be the hero. You have a job to do and that is get my son back to that woman. No matter what you are to protect my family alright?"

Gibbs glared at him those icy hues hard, "Hello no, you aren't a fucking hero Tony. Your a father, something I've never gotten to be and I'm not letting you throw that away." Gibbs felt a hand on his collar then the hardness of the wall behind him, his icy hues met Tony's and he tried to get out of his grasp.

"No Gibbs, you listen to me now and this is an order. I may not be a senior agent, but I out weigh you in this situation and you are damn sure going to listen to me. You are staying here Agent Gibbs, until further notice you will remain with Agent Todd and direct me through this building with the com relay in my helmet. Got it?"

"Got it...now let me down Dinozzo." And Tony did so, lowering him to the ground before he turned and grabbed his gear tossing it on. The vest was donned quickly, his helmet slidding on and his gunbelt being added. He moved to the door, his gear fitted and ready. He glanced back his eyes scanning over Kate's form before he nodded to Gibbs and ran fully exposed into the open bullpen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate's eyes opened once more as her hands swung about only slightly, her fingers reaching out before she felt a rough hand grab it and hold it tightly. She tried to force her eyes open, but she didn't have it, she just felt so spent. "Shh Kate, it's Gibbs. Just relax, you fell...from the breezeway." His hand stroked through her hair, he was sitting next to her on the table with those icy hues just focused on her.

"Tony..." She croaked and pulled his arm with force to her. Her eyes searched his then ran to the monitors, she watched them watched him run down the steps and dodge live fire. Her eyes closed and she let out what sounded like a rough growl. "You let him go..." She spoke in a harsh sort of noise, her voice was gaining strength but not in the tone that Gibbs was hoping for. Those dark hues, though absent of most of her spark held that little piece of her fire when she was angry. And Gibbs couldn't help but lose eye contact.

"No...I didn't let him go Katie." He shoke his head, the Tony they both knew had abandoned them years ago. Could he just tell her what Tony had done? No, he sighed and stroked her cheek. "I made him go Kate, someone had to stay here and take care of you and it sure in hell wouldn't have been M." He tried to smile it off but felt a weak slap across his cheek. His icy hues fell to her and he moved back going to watch the monitors again.

Tony pulled back into a corner, the pistol that normally graced his side was firmly set into his hands. He growled lighlty, the gun fire wasn't ending and he was running out of cover. His eyes slid closed and he made a blind run for the elevator, his eyes were trained focused upon those glistening doors. He leapt over an agents body, one bound brillant and landed perfectly. He kept running, and thats when the bullet seared past him. He was thrown into the wall and skidded down with a grunt. His hand automatically went to the shoulder wound. He growled and put a finger into it before kicking up and running towards the elevator again. His body fell to his knees and the eye scanner read him before the doors lurched open, Tony plunged himself into the darkness as another round of shots filled the bullpen.

McGee absentmindly ignored the speech behind him, his fingers kept moving over that keyboard like instant replay all the video feeds were up and running. "Boss, the feeds are going." He spoke, his head finally turning to the others. He hit a few more buttons before live feed from the elevator appeared.

It was dark, barely lit by the red glow of the camera's recorder but Tony's body was visible. He was leaning against the far wall waiting for the door to open, his head was canted to the side so he could get a good look at the shoulder wound. Two fingers were inside the wound itself, holding the artery trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't really doing much to tell the truth, blood smeared the wall behind him but he readily ignored it.

Tony growled slighlty, his fingers fumbling with the leg of his pants. The darkness kept Gibbs and McGee from seeing his actions but they could hear the mumbles of pain and the sharp sound of tearing fabric. He stood up panting and gasping for breath before taking the torn cloth and wrapping his shoulder. His fingers fell on the microphone in his helmet. "Anyone still there?"

"Yes Tony, how's that shoulder?" McGee spoke after a long pause, he was expecting Gibbs to say something but he just...he didn't say a word. This made McGee take over, he had to someone had to help Tony after all.

"What's the situation look like Agent McGee?"

"So far everything is clear, it appears that the infiltrators are in Abby's lab. Other than that we don't know."

"Alright, kill the lights in this place. I'm sure they have infrared but they don't need any extra help."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Yeah...raise the heat McGee."

"The heat sir?"

"The heat yes."

McGee just shoke his head. He didn't really understand but he would do as he told, his fingers went first to the power conduit and he killed it...literally. His fist went smack dab right through it sending broken parts and sparks flying from the source. He smiled to himself before going back to his computers. The temperature signal appeared upon the screen and he quickly shifted it from the cool 55 degrees to 150 degrees. Yes it was going to get hot in there, but he was following orders. He turned to look at Gibbs, still ever so silent hovering above Kate.

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS

Alright I know this is a horrid chapter, and mine haven't been very good lately but I am having computer problems and when I can update I am updating as fast as I can. Thanks for the reviews guys, and for the honesty in them. I know my writing isn't the world's best to read, and I also know that my first chapter was completely bogus. It was dull and boring yes, but when I wrote that it was the best I could do. Now I've improved in my writing, somewhat and I am trying to improve. Thanks for bearing with me guys.

Six


	10. Chapter 10

Stalkings Of DiNozzo

Chapter Ten

His teeth were gritted against the pain in his shoulder but he kept those eyes ever moving. Floor by floor he descended down the elevator shaft. He had to make a decision Abby's lab or the Morgue. It took him a split second to press the button for the Morgue, his body moving in a slow lurch to the opposite corner so he could hunker down.

His head set crackled slowly and Tony's fingers pressed the receive button, "This better be good McGee."

There was a pause before a response crackled back to him just above a whisper, "The heat is at full capacity in the upper levels, the lower levels are a bit harder to heat considering there is a rather large hole in the walls."

"Thanks McGee, see if you can give me a visual readout."

"I'm on it, use your com in short supply alright?"

"I know, I'll radio back when I have information. DiNozzo out." McGee couldn't help but smile softly at that sign-off, perhaps their friend was still in there after all? DiNozzo pulled out a flash grenade from his belt, his fingers running over the textured surface as he moved to plaster his body against the small wall where the call buttons were.

The soft ding that alerted passengers to the arrival of their floor echoed in the elevator, and as the slow creaking of metal against metal sounded there was a swift pop and then the release of a rather nasty white flash. Tony's eyes were shielded but sadly enough those who had come to meet him had another issue. They had been wearing infrared as Tony had suspected and as the flash went off the image flared making them shriek in instantaneous pain. Tony moved with a dead on swiftness, the butt of his M-16 slammed into the left temple of the first man he encountered. The second one got the brunt of his fist but by then the effects were starting to wear off, so when the third man made to shoot him Tony fired a single shot, just inside the collarbone. It was instant, and it was fatal.

Tony plastered himself to the wall, his body moving along it slowly, inch by inch until he found the morgue's entrance. The whoosh of the door sounded as Tony pressed the red button, his body easing up against that wall before he flicked his fingers over yet another flash grenade if he used this one he'd only have one left for Abby's floor and god knows what would come after that. He gritted his teeth, and then with a split second decision he took a better grip on his rifle and moved into the morgue.

His eyes shifted from right to left, gun following it as his body moved to quickly yet thoroughly to clear the room. His attention, once cleared, then turned upon the first body he found. A finger pressed to the head set as he lowered into a kneeling position. "Palmer's down." It was a simple statement, one that could never clear the air or open a conversation but it was a statement that made perfect sense and kept the thoughts aligned to the plight of their mutual friend.

"You see Ducky?" The voice was more cracked then normal, but Tony understood Jimmy was a good man still a kid in many ways but a good man in the end. He shifted upon his knee, his body turning so that he could scan the room once more.

He took a slow breath before pressing that button again, "Affirmative, Dr. Mallard is down. Execution style, single shot through the eyes." His finger slid off the button as he moved stand once more before grimacing in pain. His face contorted as he ran his hand across his shoulder it was still bleeding. He grunted softly and moved forth, he had to figure out a plan to get Abby's floor clear.

"Intruders?" Tony held for a moment before moving out into the hall, he once more found a knee lowering to cuff the two that were alive with plastic riot cuffs. Taking them one at a time he found a rather nice place for them in the elevator. He drug the dead body into the elevator as well, his body standing straight up as he pushed against the escape hatch. He couldn't help but smirk as he managed to raise the body up top. His hands pushed the body to the side, a finger moving to put something in the wound he had caused.

"Three, one dead. Maintain radio silence." Tony's voice wasn't something to be called strong at the moment he actually sounded like the living dead with the hoarse tone he held. He moved back a bit, lowering to a knee once more he messed with the gun belts of those before him. Pulling out what he needed he took a rather nice set of grenades. A flash grenade and a smoke grenade, how nice of his former partners to accommodate right?

Pulling their pins he placed the grenades just beneath the men's arms and then pressed the appropriate button for Abby's floor. Backing off he moved away, his focus making the hall his own type of bottle neck. If he could draw their men to this floor he'd be able to take them out of their comfort zone and place them where he wanted them.


End file.
